Veidt Enterprises
Veidt Enterprises is an international conglomerate that manufactured everything from the famous lingerie and make-up line Nostalgia to superhero action figures. It is run by so-called "smartest man in the world," Adrian Veidt. Veidt Enterprises is comprised of many buildings, most of which interior is in the decorative style of Egyptian. In 2012 the company was bought out by Trieu Industries, the same year that Adrian Veidt was declared missing. By 2017 Trieu had officially acquired the estate of Veidt Enterprises.CLIPPING: "Veidt Declared Dead" History Energy Hydrants Veidt Enterprises manufactured their most notable invention, the energy hydrant, a small outlet that allows electric-powered vehicles like cars and trucks to recharge; they were the equivalent of gas pumps for gasoline-powered cars. This technological advancement was made possible through the synthesizing of lithium through the superpowers of Doctor Manhattan to change molecules into different molecules. These hydrants were seen throughout the world and have a signature lightning bolt within a circle on them. The Monster :See full article: Alien Monster Adrian Veidt used his monetary resources and superior intellect to secretly create a giant genetically engineered monster, with dozens of tentacles and one large eye, along with a giant unnatural brain (cloned and enhanced from that of deceased psychic Robert Deschaines) that generated a devastating mental shockwave upon the creature's death that killed three million people in New York City and Hoboken, New Jersey in order to frighten the governments of the world into working together, thereby saving humanity from extinction.Chapter XI: Look On My Works, Ye MightyChapter XII: A Stronger Loving World The Veidt Method The Veidt Method is a famous magazine on the theory of bodily health, including a strict fitness regime to enhance one's physical skills and mental exercises to assist in the creation of a "new you." One of the in-between sips of hardcore literature in the book that pop up at the end of every chapter is a summary of the Veidt Method's components. Decline Following Doctor Manhattan's departure from Earth in 1985 and the Dimensional Incursion Event two weeks later, Veidt Enterprises underwent a series of business setbacks. Any patents of technology developed by Veidt using Manhattan’s energy such as energy hydrants were considered worthless amid concerns that all things Manhattan might be carcinogenic. Veidt Enterprises continued down a path of failed business ventures in the nineties, including the infamous campaign “Millennium by Veidt,” a broad set of marketing and philanthropic endeavors in which Mr. Veidt positioned himself as a guru in the human potential movement, trying to evolve society into a future technology-based utopia led by transcendent supermen. Because Veidt set up this campaign too soon after the catastrophe and financial ruin left behind from the Dimensional Incursion Event, this severely tarnished his reputation and was accused as a canny forecaster of consumer trends. In 1999, Veidt started licensing technology to different fields, most prominently pet cloning, through a subsidiary named Bubastis, named after his genetically altered lynx of the same name. Employees * Adrian Veidt - CEO & founder * Angela Neuberg - Director of Veidt Cosmetics & Toiletries The Alien Monster Project: * Max Shea * Hira Manish * Norman Leith * James March * Linette Paley * Whittaker Furnesse See also *Gordian Knot **Gordian Knot Lock Co. *Mmeltdowns **Sunbursts *Promethean *Pyramid Deliveries **Dimensional Developments *Veidt Air *Veidt Cosmetics & Toiletries **Millennium **Nostalgia *Veidt Energy *Veidt Method *Veidt Music Network *Veidt Victory Symbolism Veidt products are seen throughout the book in almost every part of life. Aside from the most obvious ones, such as Nostalgia, the Veidt logo can also be seen on other objects like hats worn by characters on the background or even Dan's kettle. Other companies with mythological names like Gordian Knot Lock Co. or Promethean Cab are also presumably subsidiaries of Veidt. Seeing how Veidt conforms to and manipulates the market with subconscious imageries (this is obvious in his letter to Angela Neuberg in Chapter XI) combined with the fact that his products are everywhere makes us imagine how much influence and control he has over the minds and opinions of the people. Behind the scenes Zack Snyder invited fans to direct and film fictitious Veidt product commercials so that some of them would appear at the background of the ''Watchmen'' film. References External links *Veidt Commercial contest videos on Youtube Category:Organizations Category:Companies